Naruto: A Legend
by Vigilante14
Summary: Being given a second chance at life due to his sucess as a child of prophecy, Naruto will have a family to live his childhood he wanted. He will become a legend who will turn the shinobi world upside down. Reboot of my older story The Legend. Naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

**So welcome guys and girls this is the reboot of my first story Naruto the legend which will soon be taken down from the site. For th old readers I would apologize but I wasn't as happy with the old one and for those who are new let me tell you the basic of the story since it is very much same as the last one.**

 **Plot: This is basically a Naruto time travel fiction while Naruto may be able to kill a few people easily like Diedra or Sasori there are few who will give him tough time like** Nagato

Pairings **: Narut** **o Harem**

 **What to expect from this story: A Strong, Smart and ninjutsu and fuinjutsu expert Naruto. The jutsu names will be either in Japanese** (Shinra Tensei) **or in English** (Great Fireball Jutsu). **There will be a few techniques I saw in different fanfics but since I don't remember their names I am sorry I won't be able to give you credit**

 **What will you not find in this story: Yaoi Bloodthirsty. There won't be extra bloodlines too.**

 **Well since the bridge of honesty has been established b/w us...**

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Second Chance**_

 _The Universe…_

 _So vastly complicated and yet wonderfully simple._

 _It is home to over a billion galaxies; stretching out into infinity and racing toward its inevitable end. It is host life forms so diversified that no one race could have ever imagined the others. Time and time again these races have met. Some like the thinkers of Zenn-La seek peace and enlightenment. Others like the Kree and the Skrulls seek to conquer and subjugate all others. And still others seek only death._

 _But_

 _For those who forget 'The Universe' is just one of the many_

 _In every Universe there was a planet known as Elemental. The locals commonly stated there planet as Elemental Nations which with span of time got destroyed. Bt don't worry though although the fate of the planet has to be the same in every universe, the way it got destroyed was different._

 _For you see before the time of superheroes, it was the time of shinobi._

 _Since Elemental was the only planet with life at that moment, it also had a very deep place in my heart._

 _The way Elemental was going to reach it's fate was in all the multiverse, depended upon the male or female version of on Uzumaki Naruto._

 _You see he was very different from the rest of the shinobi due to the reason being that in most of the universes he was the child of prophecy._

 _The duty of the child of prophecy was to bring the war torn Elemental to an era of peace._

 _Most of you will be wondering that why I, UTAU, the WATCHER is talking about a guy who in all the universes died long ago._

 _Because you see in one such universe, Naruto from another universe, was given another chance to live his life fully and change the past due to his successful completion of his task as the Child of Prophecy. His changes soon lead him to transcending to a different on earth which was a land of superheroes but that is a story of another day._

 _So without further ado I, Utau welcome you all to read the story of_

 _Naruto: A Legend_

* * *

"Didn't knew that after life was soo white…." Naruto murmured as he took notice of his surroundings. God knows how long he has been here, stuck in this unending unmoving realm of, well he himself was confused as to how to describe the endless realm of white in just one word. He still remembered how he ended up here. He and Sasuke were fighting Kaguya and were successful to seal her back for good but suddenly an explosion occurred and then well he lost his conscious.

" **You are in a part which is in between life and death young Uzumaki"** Naruto turned around and on seeing what stood before him he promptly shut down his eyes.

 **" **Greetings, mortal."****

Standing before him against the endless white was a creature straight out of nightmare; its golden black eyes framed by a wave of white tresses, bleached of all color, deathly white, from which two horns of crimson peaked. Palish, purplish emaciated skin, ribs exposed beneath the robe. A dagger clenched firmly between its jagged teeth, its lips pulled back in a ghastly grin. He wanted to deny it, to refute its existence, but there could be no mistaking it.

 _ _Shinigami.__

 **" **Do not close your eyes."**** Unbidden, the last Uzumaki watched his lids snap open, forcing him to regard the imposing apparition once more. A cold chill shot down his spine at the sight of the spectre looming before him, one he quickly quelled. If he was going to hell, then he'd at least face his afterlife with dignity.

"Oh, its you."

 **" **Rise."**** the reaper intoned.

Naruto grunted, propping himself up on his elbows. He took the notice of what Shinigami told him. So he was stuck in between life and death. Well if this is how Shinigami went to talk to the souls he collected no wonder the poor soul who miraculously went back was so afraid of him.

" **None of the** **m** **ever go back"** the reaper replied and seeing his confused look he explained further **"the mortals you were thinking about. None of them ever go back to the land of living after entering this place, and like them you are also not going back"**

"So why am I here? Do you pass your judgment in this place?" Naruto asked trying to hide his nervousness.

" **Well I do pass judgments for some very great humans but today is not the case. I have been ordered to give you some rewards"** the reaper droned but if one looked closely there was a hint of amusement seeing the baffled look on Naruto's face.

"What rewards… and what do you mean by someone ordered you?" Naruto asked baffled

" **All gods in this universe work under a council. The council has decided to give you a second chance to live due to the completion of your job as a child of prophecy. Should you decide to accept this offer you will have a chance to enjoy a life you wanted to. So what is your answer… Uzumaki?"** the reaper asked and stared at Naruto in sucha way which conveyed the message that if Naruto didn't accept this gift then he will not like the results.

"I accept. Seriously though I wanted to live a full life and your choice is too good to be true. I don't think I am ready to die yet." Naruto replied

" **Very well"** reaper replied and just snapped his fingers.

Naruto soon found himself encased in bright light and then started the pain. He saw his body loosing the skin and mass. All the body mass disappeared in a slow and excruciating process and soon his skeleton remained. Naruto seriously freaked out seeing that he was just bones but soon his body started to be reconstructing itself on its own. When his body was reconstructed properly he soon found differences. He has attained good height of around 6ft and his body felt seriously more stronger.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked

" **Well since you are going in this new world I decided to give to some boost. Since you are going to this new shinobi world and what not I decided to give you some boost. Your body is now that of a mixture of Ashura and Indra. You have the eyes of Indra and the body of Ashura."**

"Yeah I get it" Naruto said. He could clearly see that the reaper could care less. Well he would have to see his powers on his own when he get to this new universe.

 _"_ _ **Naruto in this world your father and mother were able to survive the Kyuubi attack. Kurama was sealed in your sister Mito**_ _ **and your brother Menma**_ _ **, I**_ _ **believe**_ __ _ **t**_ _ **he**_ _ **i**_ _ **r name**_ _ **s**_ __ _ **are**_ _ **, so yeah**_ _ **you have a new family and a new sister who is a jinchuuriki to look after."**_ _the reaper informed the wide eyed blonde_

 _"But wouldn't it be unfair to the other me" Naruto asked_

 _"_ _ **Naruto the other you is an adventure loving fool, who constantly goes to the Forest of Death for adventure and during one of his so called adventure he dies.**_

 _"Wh-what?" Naruto spluttered "it can'_ _t_ _be happened, what about_ _the ANBU patrolling in the area"_

" **He wasn't there that day"** the reaper shook his head **"** **Mizuki orchestrated a plan to kill you on** **Orochimaru** **'s order"**

"What about my father, surely he will…" his father was the fastest and one of the most powerful shinobi when he was still alive right?

" **He didn't make it in time"** the reaper **"he and your mother** **investigated and on finding out** **killed Mizuki out of rage"**

Then there were only silence, Naruto was too shock to handle such information. He wasn't that boy, but he felt bad for him

" **That world's Naruto's** **soul** **will be taken** **and your soul will be the one who replace it"** The reaper said **"you will have the second chance in your life a more happy life, as well as the chance of saving the people you cared about, maybe you can stop some events from happen as well"** The reaper said seriously **"aim with your knowledge, as well as power, you can save more than just the life of your friends, but also once again save the Shinobi world from its doom sooner than ever"**

Naruto stood wide eyes at the statement the reaper just told him. He could save everyone this time. Neji, Pervy-sage or even Obito and Nagato as well… he could save everyone.

A smile slowly spread out on Naruto's face, he could also save Sasuke as well, he could stop his best friend from leaving Konoha to find power. Sakura might never have to suffer the pain of losing him.

And maybe just maybe he could have a chance to find someone to love and share his life with.

The reaper meanwhile created a portal and motioned Naruto to go through it. As Naruto was passing through the portal he heard the reaper telling him to not cut his hair as it makes his look ridiulous.

" _What the hell he meant by that by that dettabayo?"_

* * *

 **NEW WORLD(Forest of Death)**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in some part of forest of death. From the memories of his counterpart, he was trying to saving two birds from being eaten by a giant animals. He turned around to see the birds and was shocked to see that the birds were actually part of the legendary summons the Phoenix and the Raven

"By looking at them it seems that she is they are quite young or otherwise they wouldn't have problems" Naruto thought as he sensed the surrounding area and could sense a multitude of different animals. Say whatever you want but he could easily see the difference b/w Asura and him. Asura was a natural born empath, the reaper didn't noticed but Naruto could easliy feel the emotions of all the living things around him and it was mind boggling. Sure he could do the same in his past but it was due to Kurama. Naruto sensing all the animals shut down his empathy.

" _Man that is some scary stuff. I could feel the fear of the birds, the excitement of all the predators nearby, hell I could even fell how the trees and other plants feel but at first I should scare away the predators"_ Naruto thought and decided to blast all the predators away with his killing intent. But when he released it, he felt something different it was as if the nature was talking to him. He could only hear faint whispers but what he could finally hear was a very strange word which came out as a melody. It was a voice which seemed to be mixture of everything Naruto has ever seen in his life. The sound was so peaceful that Naruto wanted to keep on hearing it but what he could finally make out from the voice was a simple word

" _ **Haki** "_

For those who were outside could say that when Naruto released the killing intent their was a lot of energy generated by him which blasted straight into the air. The energy slowly encased the two summons and revitalized them. The summons opened their eyes and were shocked to see a small child of around 24 seasons was able to use the primal energy apart from chakra. Their elders have only told stories to them about Haki but they were very vague about its capabilities. They also saw the first hand destruction that the boy caused. Around one mile of the forest was completely destroyed. The bad animals who were trying to kill them were destroyed by the force as if they never existed. They could feel other humans, powerful humans gathering to their position. They must have sensed the child's power. Sensing the need to protect the child from harm the summons surrounded him in a protective way.

Needless to say when the Yondaime Hokage along with several of his trusted council members they were shocked to see the eldest son of the hokage playing with two legendary summons who while playing with him were standing before.

"Yo!" needless to say who that voice belong to, eh.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Needless to say what sort of hell followed when Minato return back home, with his son and his two summons, Himiko and Kasaru. On returning back to his office he wanted to ask his eldest son some questions, but decided against it. The clan heads were some of the people he grew up. They all studied together, fought together and bled together during the war. Sure some of them didn't liked someone in the group but that didn't meant that they didn't respected him. No he held their utmost respect.

Maybe one of the main reasons was that he always took their opinions in considerations. Hell after the Kyuubi incident many of the villagers were quick to point the whole thing done by the Uchiha clan, but he stood with them, and they didn't let his trust go in vain.

So after returning from the forest he sent Naruto to Kakashi who was looking after his other two siblings as well while he and his wife decided to talk with the clan heads and the summons. The two loyal sannin and elders had also attended the meeting so as to come out with some reasons as to how a boy of four year of age was able to destroy full one mile of the forest by using just killing intent.

Then there was a story about his summons as well. From what he and Jiraya sensei alongside Tsunade had learned from their respective toads and slug summons. Himiko belong to the legendary phoenix clan which rarely allowed anyone to summon them. They are considered one of the most powerful summon with the ability to control flames that even most veteran and battle hardened shinobi belonging to the Uchiha clan can't even fathom of doing.

The other summon Kasaru was from mythical spiritual raven clan. They can be summoned by those who are touched by death and even then are very choosey as to who can summon them. From what the summons told them that the shinobi usually make a bond with one summon from the clan and he could only summon that only bonded summon.

The other question which arose were none of them present knew about their powers and the birds simply told them that since they were now bonded to Naruto, they would have to train alongside him to gain abilities of their clan.

Speaking of Naruto, Minato didn't knew where to start. When he was born Minato could easily sense that among the triplets Naruto was the weakest, hell that's why he chose Mito and Menma for sealing Kyuubi, but after yesterday's incident he could easily say that his six years old son could easily overpower many genin and chunin combined in terms of chakra. By using Senjutsu, Minato was able to sense that his eldest son was somehow drawing natural chakra. Hell he didn't knew anyone can do that naturally. He could also see that while returning back the trees of the Forest of Death were seem to recongise Naruto and the vegetat

He didn't told anyone that, because he knew that some sections would want his son to become a perfect weapon for the sake of village.

After much discussion it was decided that Naruto was to have a normal childhood. On the surface it meant that apart from Minato and his trusted few would be able to know every thing regarding Naruto. Everything else was going to be blacklisted.

Speaking of Naruto, Minato felt very uneasy in his stomach. He and Kushina, both of them had started to neglect him, not willingly mind you and maybe that's why Naruto had started going to Forest of Death in order to impress them. He often used to think that the events which his eldest used to describe when coming back home were just stories but after yesterday's incident he was sure that all the events were true.

He was sure that this was killing Kushina from inside as well and that's the reason she hadn't left Naruto for a second.

His siblings on the other hand seemed to love their eldest brother. Sure there was competitive rivalry between all of them and Minato was quite pleased to say that Mito and Menma didn't hated his brother and vice versa.

 _Thank gods for that. Now he just have to make sure that Naruto was looked after well. He would have to see how strong Naruto was ._

 _Minato was brought out from his thoughts when someone knocked his door._

 _"Come in"_

 _Minato was soon greeted with the sight of her old secretary coming in._

 _"Sorry to intrude Lord Hokage but_ _your eldest son Naruto is here to meet you_ _"_

 _"Send_ _hi_ _m in"_ _Minato said_

 _Minato eyes were directly on his son who was wearing a big grin._ _He wanted to know more about Naruto but alas he was quite afraid to do so._

 _Naruto could feel what the Hokage was feeling; anxiety._

 _The fact that Naruto had done away with him with what looked like ease made him very uneasy._

 _"Dad, I can feel what you're thinking, just ask. I'll tell you the truth, honest." Naruto finally broke the awkward silence of the Hokage Office. The poor man was pacing the very moment_

 _"I- how can you feel what I'm thinking?" Minato asked, baffled that the boy was claiming to have the ability to read minds. Were his thoughts not safe now?_

 _When the Uzumaki, now Uzumaki Namikaze, laughed, the Yondaime felt like he was the child. "I can't exactly hear your thoughts Dad, that's impossible." Naruto admitted. "It's kind of hard to explain. Hmm…" the blonde trailed off, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "I'm connected to… well, everything._ _I can feel everything in this village. I can fell the villagers emotions and can fell the energy which make up this world. All elements have different feel and I can sense them. So yeah I'm connected to well almost everything._ _You can say that in a way I am connected to life_ _"_

 _At his_ _father'_ _s confused expression, Naruto_ _sighed_ _explained a little better. "When people are upset, I can tell." Naruto elaborated. "And not just tell, but tell why." He continued, trying his best to describe what he could do,_ _hey it wasn't his fault that he wasn't a prodigy like Itachi or his father._

 _"And how long have you been able to do such a thing? And why did you say everything instead of just people?" Minato asked, wanting more._

 _"For how long, it's been since I could remember," he said, still rubbing his chin. "For_ _not telling anyone, well I thought that everyone can do it, can't you?"_

 _The Yondaime sighed;_ _his eldest_ _was going to_ _be the cause of is death_ _. "_ _No Naruto not everyone can. The only one ever recorded with this kind of ability was Hashirama Senju but he was just exceptional in sensing range._ _So_ _tell me_ _how can you tell what others are feeling?"_

 _"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure," Naruto admitted, "but I can do it!" He finished with a wide smile._

 _The Hokage nodded, trying to process what he was hearing. "We_ _ll lets_ _test out the limits of this ability of yours. Close your eyes…"_

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Now focus like you did in the leaf exercise. Keep your mind calm and try to imagine yourself as the leaf. You are floating on the wind…calmly…no anger…no emotions…just…" Minato said as he allowed Naruto

Naruto followed the instructions of his old man diligently. The Hokage's voice was hypnotic and was suddenly finding himself back in his academy classes where he and his friend were not able to complete the exercise. From what he could tell his counterpart was able to learn it in the class but was overshadowed by Sasuke and his siblings

Bright blue chakra exploded around Naruto. He could sense so many people. The feelings were so intense that he tuned them out. There were so many chakras in Konoha, but none were as strong as his dad but a few came close.

"Now Naruto, can you tell me what the chakra of the people near the north gate feel like?"

Naruto could visualize Konoha in his mind's eye. Casting his senses in the north direction, he glimpsed the gate. There were two chakras there. They were incredibly bored, and one felt like water and the other like fire.

Opening his eyes, he said as much to the fire shadow.

 _"_ _Well Naruto it seem we have to start your training eh so what do you say.." Minato asked trying to keep his cool but from inside he was quite unnerved at how strong his son was. His uneasiness soon turned into pride as he thought of him becoming a strong shinobi in future_

 _"Hell yeah! tte'abayo" Naruto shouted happily as atlast he could train with his father. Well it was sign of good things and from what the future looked it would be a hell of a ride_

 _ **So what do you think.**_

 _ **Tell me through the reviews as how you like good or bad or how should I improve my story or how I should just kill myself due to reboot. And those who are new hit the like button as hard as you can**_

 _ **So until next time**_

 _ **Vigilante14**_

 _ **Signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone and Welcome to the second chapter of Naruto: The Legend.**

 **First of all I apologize for the delay but I was busy with my mid semesters and it ended today. So yeah I wrote this chapter which is quite small but I wanted it on so yeah I posted it. I had read it once but there could be mistakes so I apologize for that as well. Lastly I would like to apologize for basically stop writing The Legend.**

 **The reason is quite simple, I posted that story after I completed my 12th standard exams and then I had to drop of for a year in which I just prepared for university exams.**

 **So yeah without further ado here is the chapter**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ _Chakra in its simplest and purest form desires one thing; balance. Push and pull. In and out.__ _ _Yin and yang__ _ _. Such is the principle that the world is based on and it is what keeps it functioning. In my meditations I have found that therein lies the greatest potential for shinobi. By utilizing what I like to call 'true chakra', a human can unlock a new found power and untapped potential.__

 _ _The difficulties, however, is that humans, over time, have come to develop elemental affinities through constant use of jutsu. A single person becomes fond of a certain element and utilizes it throughout their life. This causes elemental chakra to build up within the body which, becomes an inheritable trait to any offspring produced. I speculate that is also the source of those abilities that are unique to bloodlines.__

 _ _However, the elemental affinity is both a curse and a blessing as it gives way to techniques of respective affinity while, at the same time, converting 'true chakra' into elemental chakra. It is a great loss because 'true chakra' can be so easily tainted and difficult to store within the body, yet its effects and benefits are astounding. I found that it greatly enhances the physical being, resulting in an increase of overall performance; strength, speed, stamina as well as superior senses.__

 _ _I have also found that it increases ones growth, even when said person is well into the prime of their life. Aging process is also significantly diminished, evident by the fact that at the age of thirty-six I look barely twenty-five and, if I manage to die a natural death, I believe that the human lifespan will also be increased a great deal.__ _ _Since my father was able to access to it naturally leading him to live exceptionally long, and if my assumption is correct his presence since remains in this plane,__ _ _I theorize that__ _ _my off-springs will__ _ _somehow ha__ _ _ve__ _ _a hidden reservoir of 'true chakra' within their bodies, hence their great vitality and unnaturally long lifespan.__

 _ _The only way to unlock 'true chakra' is through intense meditation and excellent chakra control. The process is not unlike the one used for senjutsu however, whereas natural energy requires an open mind to commune with nature, 'true chakra' can only be found by turning one's sight inward. The chakra within the body must be refined by having the chakra circulate through the body at rapid speeds in fine and highly compressed waves. This is extremely dangerous as if it is not done with the proper amount of control the body will be torn to shred from the inside and is guaranteed to result in death.__

 _ _After two hours of circulation the elemental chakra will be forced out of the body. Slowly cease the circulation of chakra and allow it to spread to every cell in the body. One the body is saturated, continue to meditate and allow body to gradually adapt to the 'true chakra'. Once the process has been repeated for several days and the body as become accustomed to it, you can seal 'true chakra' within your body, allowing you to utilize in battle without fear of having it tainted by elemental chakra.__

* * *

Naruto closed his book after he wrote down all he could have regained from Ashura's memories. Oh yeah the reaper had given him a hell lot of knowledge in terms of memories of Ashura and Indra as well as their transmigrants. It has been a four weeks since he had entered his reality and Naruto has been trying nonstop to get through all the memories. Not many people knew but Naruto was very good at learning stuff, it was that in his old dimension people ostracized him and he used to prank a lot.

Accumulating Madara's and Hashirama's knowledge was easy but the real difficulty was understanding the Ninshu of Ashura and Indra; the reason being what Hashirama and Madara were using mostly ninjutsu.

Naruto had sensed that he in a sense had a very strong connection with all the five elements. He also sensed that his body was somehow storing a different type of chakra which was in a sense similar to him storing Kurama's chakara but was different as well. That's why he delved deeply in Ashura's memory and since for some stupid reason all the memories were jumbled Naruto had to meditate a lot which caused a lot of surprise among his parents. From what he had gathered he wasn't able to understand anything at all about that secondary source.

 _" _Well it seems there were many things which were lost in the history"__ Naruto thought as he swept his hands through his red hair. He was quite happy with the fact that in this world he had the red hair he always wanted. __"At least after I went through these memories tonight I won't have any more thing to be surprised about".__ Only if Naruto knew what more surprises laid about him then he wouldn't have dared to talk about it.

* * *

It has been a six months since the incident at the forest of Death and Naruto has been training non stop ever since. Someone has leaked about the incident and needless to say Naruto was a topic of discussion and debate among the villagers. Many have started to spout of how he was going to become as great as his father. Naruto also noticed that everyone seems to know about the fact that his siblings were jinchuuriki.

He came to know about it when he went through all the memories of his other self.

He found out that after the incident his father and Hiruzen has given a speech to all the villagers. Here they told the village everything about how Mito Uzumaki came to be the first jinchuuriki, how jinchuuriki were an integral part of the village, how each village has its own set of tailed beasts with Suna having the Ichibi, Kumo having Nibi and Hachibi, Iwa having Yonbi and Gobi and Kiri having Sanbi. Minato even told the villagers about Kushina's role in this and how her pregnancy loosed the seal. Their explaining was enough to cool down villagers anger and thus they don't hate Mito and Menma.

On the topic of training though; Naruto has been training primarily in chakra control, since one of the benefits of being an Uzumaki was the large amount of chakra. A normal Uzumaki chunin had kage level chakra, with children having chakra which can surpass many elite genin. Naruto on the other hand was a special case, he was an Uzumaki as well as the reincarnation of Ashura and Indra, thus in common sense his chakra level were higher than it was during the Pain Invasion in his own world.

Since Naruto cannot do much jutsu's in such earlier stage of life, he went to Tsunade and Hiruzen and learned as much as he could about chakra control. The point was that Naruto was able to reign in his chakra just in these six months. Hiruzen was quite impressed by this feat as well as his parents.

Naruto also came to bond with his two legendary companions. At first Naruto thought that they would be badass summons who would be able to change the course of battle but after bonding to them he found out that Himiko and Kasaru were sort of ninkens. Hiruko in sense can heal any injury and teleport to any distance and can do mind jutsu like Yamanakas, while Kasaru can shadow travel and had repertoire of Kurama clan, i.e. he could produce very high quality illusions.

Naruto was also making full use of his sharingan whenever he could. He revealed his eyes to his parents after the incident and told them that he got them recently. They don't ask for much more explanation and Naruto was glad about that. Having only one tomoe in both eyes helped and the fact that the Namikazes were related to Uchihas very loosely might have also helped his case.

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina also started training him and his siblings and as expected from them their training was sadistic as hell. While Naruto was far ahead of Mito and Menma in practical portion, Kushina who was basically looking after Naruto's training forced him to study in the library. Under her in the past few months Naruto has been studying Fuinjutsu and like any good teacher she expected nothing but best from Naruto.

Naruto also made breakthrough in knowing what that word Haki meant. Well in a way it was told to him and the particular event was quite interesting

 _Flashback starts_

" _ **Wake Up** " _

_Naruto woke up hearing the similar sound he heard in the forest and found himself in his mind scape; but somehow it was very different from before. It was a forest now instead of a sewer and standing in the middle of it was a very beautiful lady made of pure energy._

" _Who are you?" Naruto asked finding himself drawing towards the lady_

 _The lady just smiled at him_

 _and Naruto soon found himself knowing about things he never heard about. He came to knew that the mysterious power he used in the forest was Haki. He also saw a boy living in the outskirts of the forest making ice and a girl practicing swordsmanship._

 _Naruto then found himself sitting in his bed thinking of all the things he just saw and contemplating what the incident means._

 _Flashback ends_

From what Naruto understood from the knowledge he received Haki can be described as a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures. It is separated into three categories **Kenbunshoku Haki** , which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities **Busoshoku Haki** , which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and **Haoshoku Haki** , a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously.

Naruto was natural in Haoshoku and he refined his ability while trying to awake the latter two. So far it seems that he was able to awake Kenbunshoku when he was able to predict the trajectory of projectiles his mother threw at her with his eyes close during his dodging practice.

He was able to find out who that the boy who he saw in his vision was Yuki Shirou, he belonged to one of the FAMOUS clans of Kiri being renounced for iCE release. From what his father has told him, Shirou's mother was one of the few migrants who came to Konoha during the 1st Ninja war.

Shirou was in a case a new player on the board and Naruto could easily see that his presence to lead to a very different future.

* * *

Currently Naruto was studying with his mother while his sibling had went out with his father. Kushina was teaching Naruto about the Uzumaki's past because according to her 'A true Uzumaki must know everything related to Fuinjutsu' which basically included past before the warring era, how this art came into play etc. etc.

Kushina watched as Naruto had been able to copy every single character to the smallest detail. She had told him to use the sharingan to do it faster, but he said he didn't want to rely on the sharingan too much. Naruto had told his mother that he didn't want to be a one trick pony. No, he wanted to excel in every aspect of the ninja. This swelled Kushina with pride. Though even without his sharingan his eyes were still able to copy every character to the smallest detail. Something that usually takes about 2 days, took him 4 hours.

"You're very talented Naruto. If you want we could start the basics of a regular sealing scroll. Then completely master it in a week or two." offered Kushina.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm going to meet someone. As well I want to make sure to remember all the characters first."

"Oh! Who are you going to meet son?" Kushina asked. It was well known that eldest Namikaze didn't have many friends. Hell it was a topic of gossip in the village.

"There is a kid named Shirou. I met him at park, he is sort of a friend ya know" Naruto answered while packing his things. Naruto had met the guy a few days ago and they hit of pretty well actually.

"Okay, Be Back around eight for dinner or else you will sleep out… understood" Kushina said as she sealed all the books back in a big badass scroll while giving Naruto a look which could easily convey that if he didn't heed to her warning then well she will do what she said.

"Hai" Naruto stammered and ran out of the house while thinking about red haired devils.

* * *

Kushina smiled as she saw he son running away. In hindsight maybe it was too much to scare the poor boy… Nah it was fine he was an Uzumaki after all.

Kushina suddenly thought about the kid her eldest had went to meet.

Yuki Shirou, one of Konoha's interesting prospect. Well it seems Naruto really had a very exquisite choice of friends. Even he tries to hide it Kushina could easily see that among her children, Naruto was the most charming. It was no wonder that he was able to befriend a child of his age who was known for his antisocial attitude.

Everyone in the village knew who Shirou's mother was. After all it was very difficult to forget someone as badass as Yuki Mika.

She was Konoha's Ice Princess and well the name suited her as the missions she used to take had her enemies literally frozen to death. She was strong, very strong maybe in the top tier of shinobi's in the village. It was a pity that illness took her life before she could pass her knowledge to her son.

Kushina didn't knew whether Shirou was aware how much politics went over him. It was only the fact that Mika has especially asked Minato to take care of her son let the boy away from the clutches of the roots of Konoha.

Speaking of roots Kushina couldn't help but frown thinking of one person who had been the bane for most of her lifetime.

Shimura Danzo

Ever since Kushina could remember the man had tried to make her a perfect weapon and the only thing which prevented him from doing so was the protective jacket of Sandaime and _him._

After his ascension Minato and Hiruzen had strategically started to limit the influence of the elders. Among the three Danzo had been the most difficult case to deal with. Hell he was practically screaming for Uchiha's head with many high ranking people agreeing with him. Minato and Fugaku had to fight tooth and nail to uphold Uchiha clan image. Hell the Uchiha's were still doing it till this day.

They say that experienced shinobi could easily feel changes in the atmosphere.

Kushina could easily feel a storm coming, bigger than any before, and she could only hope that her family could survive that storm.

They had to be prepared

* * *

 _ **So what do you think.**_

 _ **Tell me through the reviews as**_ _ **to how this story make you feel good or how it makes you feel to beat me up…..on an afterthought I should prepare myself then.**_

 _ **So until next time**_

 _ **P.s For my Naruto and Young Justice story it is on hold**_

 _ **Vigilante14**_

 _ **Signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome to the third chapter of Naruto: A legend. Thanks everyone for following this story.**

 **Well I saw that I never really said any thing about the harem members. Well they are:- Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade and two more of your choices.**

 **SO well with that being said Lets begin**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _I am not fighting because I want to win, I am fighting because I have to win and that my friend is the biggest difference between you and me"_

 _\- Shirou Yuki_

 **Shirou**

As Shirou completed his painting, his thoughts went to events which occurred in past months.

It was quite funny to realize that a young kid of an almost extinct family could be a warrior of a high stature in his previous life. Yeah that is correct the small painter brat that everyone addressed to him as was a very strong person in his past life.

" _But does that change anything?"_ Shirou thought as he compared himself from his past self.

" _No it doesn't. Akoiji and Shirou are two different guys. I am not the retired Navy admiral anymore hell I am not in my own world anymore so the only thing I can do is just grin and bear it. Being reborn in a new world where things are dangerous on a whole new different level is just a minor setback, atleast I still have my power to control ice with me"_ Shirou thought as he kept his newly completed painting in the buyers section.

It has been four years since Naruto(age 10) destroyed a part of the forbidden forest and three years since Shirou get back his old memories.

At first Shirou was quite baffled with the differences between him and his counterpart Kuzan.

Physically Shirou was nothing like Kuzan.(Shirou looks like Shirou Fubuki from Inazuma Eleven). Hell even mentally they both were different. Yes they both were calm and cool but Shirou wasn't as lazy as Kuzan.

Alas these differences were just few things he couldn't get his head around.

After closing the shop Shirou made his way to the academy. In the four years a lot has changed. He made friends with Naruto and Sakura. At first being around Naruto made him little bit uneasy, the continuous burst of haki from him was small and hardly noticeable to anyone but him. But soon their friendship blossomed and Shirou found himself talking to Naruto about things he never spoke to anyone. They just seem to click and inevitably one day they just decided to train together and ever since that day they both started to train like never before. Naruto seeing that Shirou basically had no idea of what to do took it upon himself to teach him the basics because in his word his so called side-kick must be as awesome as he is.

Thus began the hellish training Shirou had to endure under Naruto's care and after a few days he was beginning to see the fruits of his labor. His control over his chakra became enormous. Naruto had told him that the larger the chakra reserves the more time it would take it to reign it in. Thankfully it seemed that Shirou was somewhat of a prodigy in chakra control which left Naruto grumbling something about unfairness.

Naruto had taught him just the basics of tree walking and told him the theory about the remaining exercises and while Shirou was busy learning tree and water walking, Naruto had to sweat by learning how to align the sand grains in a straight line on his hand and change their colors using chakra itself.

Shirou then started training in improving his haki and he was quite happy when Naruto asked his help in learning the use of haki. Shirou agreed and told him everything he could remember. Surprisingly Naruto was able to awaken all the three forms quite easily and then asked for tips in improving them. In this case Shirou couldn't help him much because he himself knew very limited methods apart form training continuously.

The duo became a trio when Naruto added Sakura to their little group. Shirou knew little about her, he knew that Naruto knew something about her but he didn't ask. Everyone is entitled have some secrets after all.

Speaking of Naruto, Shirou was really confused by him. Sometimes that guy seem to act wise beyond his years and sometimes he could act like a total idiot playing stupid pranks on everyone bar his mother. Shirou could easily see why Naruto was deathly afraid of his mother, she was a devil in disguise after all. They way her hair swings like tails when she is pissed is not normal at all. Having felt her ire once when he helped Naruto in pranking Iruka, Shirou was really terrified of her.

The trio soon started to be the center of attention in the academy. Surpassing their peers like it was nothing. Hell in mock battle all three of them were able to defeat those students who were on the verge of becoming genin and that said something. The academy seeing their brilliance asked them whether they wanted to get promoted or not. Shirou still remembered head instructor's shocked face when Naruto refused the said promotion for all of them. The reason he gave to him and a miffed Sakura was quite simple, by being academy they can form bonds with the peers and can train more in private so as to when they finally become genin they could easily surpass everyone.

Well neither of them can argue with his reasoning even if they weren't happy with it.

"OI SHIROU YOU ARE LATE YOU STUPID IDIOT"

Oh it seems that he had caused his friends to get late for the academy and by looking at their face he could tell that he would be punished.

" _Oh well nothing can be done now"_ he thought and with a smile on his face he ran alongside them to the academy

* * *

 **Sakura**

As she ate with them, she was quiet. Normally, Sakura would assume people like Naruto and Shirou would never notice her. Naruto and Shirou…they were…they were geniuses. Shirou was the son to an awesome S-Rank kunoichi and the last member of the Yuki clan. He'd likely spent all his life training to be a ninja. In fact, Shirou could already use chakra like many ninjas she had seen in the village, and that at the age of ten.

Naruto…Naruto was like Shirou, and at the same time he wasn't. Sometimes he was like the rest of them, fun loving, and carefree. But sometimes she saw a look in his eye, when he thought no one was looking. She saw a look that spoke of hidden intelligence far greater than what he showed. She saw taking stock, and observing, and thinking long and hard about what he was seeing.

If the two of them were birds, Shirou was a hawk soaring high in the clouds swooping down to strike his prey and stealing them into the skies, and Naruto would be an Eagle or a falcon, flying even higher, touching the brim of space before diving down towards death in a defiant call, waiting until the last instant to grab its prey, killing it from the force of the blow…and she…well she'd be that prey.

She didn't know why the boys had decided to come to her rescue, but she was happy they did. Ever since she could remember children used to bully her. That day wasn't any different. She could still remembered the encounter, all too clearly. There she had been, crying as her bullies stood over her, trying to stand as they pushed her down. Meek and already used to this torment that had started long before she entered the academy and despite _that_ still continued.

She'd been ready for more torment that day, and as she had expected it had come…but this time…this time when they pushed her down and started to mock her for her frailty, a blond boy had come rushing in… _him._

Naruto who was brilliant, smart, strong, Naruto the guy who just seem to stare into space for most of the class, barely paying attention yet still managing to pass tests and class with seemingly laughable ease.

Following him, seemingly reluctantly, had been Shirou.

Shirou, hardworking serious though sometimes a bit lazy Shirou, seemingly just a brilliant as Naruto. The two knew each other from before and had struck it off from the get go. The first day they talked a lot. From the second day they started to sit together. On the third day of the academy, they were running up and down the academy laughing and smiling. They were like Knights in shining armor, appearing to save a maiden in need like the stories her Mom read her on occasion.

The bullies dispersed after a rather one sided brawl, and there they stood… Summer and Winter. Naruto as bright as the sun on a summer day, a wide toothed grin on his face, his sky blue eyes brimming with delight as he stared down at her reminding her of summer. Shirou, a look she couldn't quite place on his face, looked down at her in interest, his white air reminding her of the winter.

From that day onwards she was added into their rag tag group and Ino her only friend before Naruto and Shirou was specially really happy for her.

As the part of _'Naruto Awesome Team'_ Naruto took upon himself to ask her parents to allow Sakura to train with them. She doesn't know what they talked about but that night her mom and dad seemed to be quite shaken and allowed her to train with the two of the hooligansas her father called them but with fondness in his voice.

The first lesson which Naruto taught her was the meaning of being shinobi. It was her belief that well the life of a shinobi was an easy one, where someone would always be there to help her out.

Naruto and Shirou broke down her belief. They made her realize that a life of a shinobi wasn't an easy one. They were in a sense training to be guys who lie, cheat, steal and kill and life of such a guy wasn't that easy.

It was another problem that before training with them she hadn't killed any animal. Since Naruto and Shirou usually trained at forest of death, it was important for them to at least teach her some killing skills or she may not survive the encounters with some wild animals. Naruto decided to make Sakura kill a bunny. At first Sakura thought it was quite heartless thing to do. Eventually she was able to do it, with Naruto even telling her that as a shinobi they would have to kill or else how could she'll be able to watch his and Shirou's back in future.

Sakura soon started to train with them in the forest. The first task with Naruto did with her was to ask her to not to loose her calm in any situation. She could still remember what he said to her before starting to train her

" _Sakura it is possible that during a mission you may have to face certain enemies which are stronger than you. Promise me that you won't loose your calm in those situations or else things would be very difficult for you."_

She was also taught that not be ashamed if she feared something but according to both her friends fear is a motivating factor to allow people to improve.

By the end of the in the academy Sakura was surpassing every kunoichi in the academy. She was being called as the second coming of Tsunade by people in the village and her parents were proud of her and were understanding when he replied her reason of not taking promotion at the moment.

Now as she sat with the two of them in the class room which they had reached in the nick of time she was a changed person all together.

" _I can let them wander too far. These two have always been there for me. It is true that they are far ahead of me but my friends give me some time an I'll definitely prove to be able to stand by your side….and especially yours Naruto"_ she thought while looking at Naruto who was joking alongside Kiba as the class waited for Iruka.

* * *

 **Naruto**

As Naruto sat in class enduring Iruka's lecture on the four hokages his thoughts drifted towards the things which happened over the years. The third shinobi war finally came to an end with the signing of an alliance between Kumo and Konoha but this time around it seemed that things were certainly different as Raikage's father's student Enel betrayed Kumo killing half of the STORM unit and seriously wounding Bee during his escape which ultimately lead to Kumo agreeing on the alliance.

It took him a long time but he was able to learn as much as he could from the memories. Naruto in the end decided only to absorb Ashura's and Hashirama's lifetime memories while discarding Indra's and Madara's bar their knowledge and the result was that he was a change man. He was no longer the love deprived boy he once was, he was something different now.

He had even awaken Moukton which caused a lot of questions of how and why. Yondaime just stated it off as a fact that the Uzumaki were related to Senju's and Naruto was just the lucky case. Minato during that meeting made the fact that Naruto's bloodlines were now S-class secret so as to prevent other nations to come after him. It was later decided that since Naruto was the second man to ever awaken Moukton he would grow it naturally at first using the Senju library and after some time if the results were inadequate then Tenzo would teach him. Meanwhile during the clan meeting Naruto's attention was solely focused on Danzo and from what he could sense he could easily conclude that the old warhawk was just playing to be the good guy. It would be a matter of time before he'll show his true colors and when he does then he'll be waiting.

Naruto has also started to make a lot of deep relations with the other rookie 12 after entering the academy and had a pretty good success with how the things were going.

Shino, although indifferent, was aware of Naruto's intelligence and since of logic. However, he was intrigued at how Naruto's status as the son of a Hokage didn't go to his head like it would have done to so many others their age. Hell even Mito and Menma sometimes acted full off themselves which earned them a look from their eldest brother but Naruto never acted arrogant. He was polite to everyone even his fangirls and…. maybe that's why they were more in number as compared to Menma and Sasuke. Naruto however was still a prankster and a clever one at that, Shino acknowledged. Although Shino never came out and admitted it, he appreciated that Naruto didn't find him or his family creepy for their use and connections to insects and kikai bugs like all the other children were and that he was in fact amazed by it, and for that Shino respected Naruto.

Chouji liked how Naruto would hangout with him, Shikamaru and Kiba and not act so fully of himself. Chouji also liked that fact that Naruto never called him fat or teased him like others have in the past. To Chouji, Naruto was really one of the guys.

With Kiba things were different. Kiba dislike Naruto at first, in time took a liking to him seeing how he has a thing for canines like his family. They were like rival of sorts with Naruto always defeating Kiba and encouraging him to train harder. Also, Kiba's white dog Akamaru also took a liking to Naruto.

Shikamaru, although lazy and non-enthusiastic, respected Naruto, especially since Naruto never blew his spot for sleeping in class repetitiously. However he found Naruto getting himself in trouble for his pranks and other antics to be rather, troublesome. Since Naruto was few of people except his father who could beat him in shogi, they used to play a lot together and had became quit good friends.

Ino found Naruto to be a mystery. She sensed that there's was more to Naruto than meets the eyes and more than he let on. He was too intelligent and sophisticated for his age, especially as a strategic prankster and escape artist among the Chuunins and Jounins. Ever since the academy had started, her father, Inoichi, have been pushing her to get to know Naruto for reasons she couldn't quite understand. At first, she figured that it was because he was the son of a Hokage, but after spending time around him, she saw that he was a puzzle she wanted to solve and solve it she set herself on doing, one way or another. The only obstacle in her path was Sakura who was in Naruto's inner circle and had improved leaps and bounds. She did have a crush on Sasuke for a time, but was eventually turned off by his unchanged harsh and cold demeanor, especially since her father didn't like the idea of her fawning over Sasuke like his other fangirls. Ino saw how Naruto and Sasuke were total opposites of each other. A couple of times, Inoichi invited Naruto over to their house. Often times though, Inoichi would try to fix it in a way that Naruto would be around his daughter for the majority of the time. His wife caught on to this, however the thought of her daughter being matched with the son of a Hokage was most appealing, so she did nothing to hinder what her husband was trying to do. Instead she encouraged it.

Hinata appreciated how Naruto treated her since the time they became friends. Over the years, he'd spar and practice with her and help point out and correct her mistakes. He didn't look and treat her like she was weak or a disgrace like her family had. In time, she slowly started stuttering less and improved in her skills and speech. Naruto even allowed himself to be used as practice for her Byakugan. Her father Hiashi was impressed and pleased with Hinata's progress and surprising improvements. He was no fool though; he knew that Naruto had something to do with it and as a result, he encouraged Hinata to associate more with Naruto and try to get to know him on deeper levels. Hinata was shocked that her father, as harsh as he could be towards her because of her past failures, was praising and encouraging her and it was all because of Naruto's influence. Eagerly seeking to heed her father's encouragement, Hinata sought to get to know her major crush even more. Hiashi had even invited Naruto over on several occasions and allowed him to socialize and train with his daughter.

Sasuke on the other hand was the same as Sasuke of original time line. Sure he didn't wanted to kill his brother seeing his family was till alive but he hated Naruto with guts. Maybe it was due to his inferiority complex that made him dislike the red haired son of Yondaime.

During the past four years Naruto had also improved by leaps and bounds. He had developed a new fighting style which was a mix of Senju's Nature Fist and Uchiha's Interceptor fist. He had also mastered his Kenbunshoku Haki to the extreme level while gradually improving in the other two. He had also mastered the basics of all elemental manipulations as well as had a solid grasp on sealing arts reaching what his mother labeling him as a novice master in the art. It basically meant that Naruto could now experiment on various seals without supervision.

Naruto had also got closer with Tsunade since his parents had to train his siblings a lot he would usually be in her care or Kakashi who was now somewhat of a big brother for Naruto. Through Kakashi Naruto was able to meet Gai, Asuma, Kunerai and many others.

Gai was as youthful as ever and he even gave him tips on his taijutsu. He and Naruto went along smoothly and hell even he gave him his signature spandex as well which unfortunately his mother destroyed as soon as she saw it with Kakashi cheering her all the way.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed how much trouble he was in with Iruka who was calling him for past few minutes.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto immediately jumped from his seat and stood in attention. Everyone except his siblings laughed at the scene while his siblings were giving him looks which said not to cause any trouble.

"Yes Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. Iruka, annoyed at Naruto's sleeping habits, stated, "Do you find our discussion on the five Hokages so boring that you were lost in your own thoughts?"

"When one of your families closest friend is the granddaughter and grandniece of Shodaime and Nidaime who taught Sandaime, who taught my godmother and godfather who later taught my father Yondaime, what more can you teach me about them that my family especially my godmother hasn't already taught me?"

Iruka's right eye twitched from Naruto's sense of reasoning yet well worded explanation. The fact that annoyed Iruka further was that Naruto was right. Sakura and other girls chuckled from his explanation.

 _He's so smart_ , a couple of the girls thought as they looked at him dreamily but stopped giving him looks when they saw the looks Sakura and Mito were giving them. It was a well known fact in the academy that Mito and Sakura hates fangirls especially Naruto's fangirls.

"Well Naruto," Iruka said, "Since it's your family we're talking about, it SHOULD hold your attention to say the least since they were the ones who built Konohagakure No Sato and contributed greatly to the medical and sealing fields and this village's history."

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied, "No disrespect to you or to my family and the past Kages, but I spent all last night and days prior studying sealing and practicing with little sleep. But if situation does arise I'll give my views on it."

"That's good to hear," Iruka said, although concerned about Naruto with regards to what he said earlier, "We were just going to talk about Shodaime Hokage."

 _'Now that'_ _s something I can do easily_ _,'_ Naruto thought

"I'd like to say some things about Shodaime," Naruto said as he moved and went to the front of the class. Iruka stepped aside and gave Naruto the spotlight.

"OK Naruto," Iruka stated, "What would you like to say about Shodaime Hokage?"

Looking at the class, Naruto started, "Shodaime Hokage, whose real name is Senju Hashirama was born during the Warring States Period and was the eldest of Butsuma Senju's four sons. Hashirama and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Senju's rivals: the Uchiha. It is said that during his younger age he met Uchiha Madara without them knowing their full names and became friends. Hashirama did not approve of this practice of sending children to fight and die, believing it would only increase the bitterness between the Senju and Uchiha, thus causing more deaths. After few close deaths in the family, Hashirama decided a new shinobi system would need to be implemented to end the cycle of child deaths. Like Hashirama, Madara was also a shinobi who had lost brothers on the battlefield. Together they imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight and where their family would be safe from harm. But soon they came to know each others identity: Hashirama was a Senju, Madara was an Uchiha; it was their duty to kill each other. Hashirama set this duty aside, unwilling to take his friend's life. Madara, however, decided their dreams of a peaceful world were impossible, and therefore ended their friendship so that they could kill each other without reservation.

Naruto continued his discussion while holding everyone's attention, including Iruka's. The class were amazed at how much he knew about Shodaime in such details. The girls just looked at him dreamily, like how they would do with Sasuke and Menma.

"You'd think Naruto lives with the man," Kiba whispered to Menma, who was shocked to see his brother's knowledge about the first hokage but seeing as Naruto used to spend a lot of time at Senju compound thought that he got that information from there."

"Hn," snorted Sasuke in boredom with his arms crossed. Naruto continued, "….Over the following years Hashirama and Madara continued to meet in combat. Hashirama could never bring himself to kill someone he still considered a friend, and Madara could never defeat Hashirama's superior abilities. In time, both Madara and Hashirama became leaders of their respective clans. Under Hashirama's leadership and extraordinary prowess, the Senju began to best the Uchiha Clan until at one point Hashirama had both Madara and Izuna at his mercy. However, unable to find the resolve to kill his childhood friend, Hashirama tried to send Madara a cease-fire request to broker peace between them and finally make their childhood dreams a reality. Although some Uchiha found the offer increasingly tempting, Madara was unwilling to accept after Tobirama killed his last remaining brother, Izuna."

"Wracked with grief, Madara made one final stand against Hashirama and the Senju and was summarily defeated. Tobirama attempted to kill Madara to finally end the fighting, but Hashirama stopped him, knowing that would only renew hostilities between the Senju and Uchiha. At Madara's suggestion, Hashirama offered to kill himself in order to achieve a peaceful resolution. As he was about to end his own life, Madara stopped him, moved by the gesture, and assented to peace. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all their affiliated clans came together to found a village of peace, where children would never need to die in battle. Hashirama and Madara, rekindling their childhood friendship, called that village Konohagakure. Although Hashirama created much of the village's infrastructure with his Wood Release abilities, it was his wish that Madara become Hokage, the village's leader and protector. At Tobirama's insistence, the Hokage position was opened up to a vote by Konoha's villagers, and it was Hashirama that they elected into office. Hashirama wanted Madara to become his adviser so that he could improve his standing among the villagers and someday succeed him as Second Hokage. Madara felt that position would inevitably go to Tobirama, which would in turn end badly for the Uchiha. With his position in Konoha rapidly diminishing, Madara decided the village was a failed experiment and abandoned it, intent on someday returning to face Hashirama in battle yet again. Hashirama later married a most skilled, talented and beautiful kunoichi named Mito, who was from the former Uzumaki No Kuni (Whilrlpool Country). Konoha were its allies till its destruction and even today our shinobi's wear jackets that has their sign at back as a token of respect"

"True to his promise, Madara eventually returned to Konoha with the Nine-Tails fox under his control, challenging Hashirama to one final contest. The Nine-Tails' power, as well as Hashirama's efforts to capture and contain it, devastated the landscape, carving out what would later be called the Valley of the End. " Naruto said as he saw every one in the class listening to him with pin drop silence. Patting his back with a job well done he continued "Senju Hashirama was an excitable man with a boisterous personality. He loved meeting new people, having friendly competitions, and gambling. Headstrong and often impulsive, it fell to others – such as his brother, Tobirama – to be more responsible or realistic about things that Hashirama had gotten carried away with. Despite the first impression he may give, Hashirama was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him. He spent years opposing the practice of sending children to war and dreamed of a shinobi system where a child could be around others his or her age, never needing to 'grow up' prematurely on the battlefield. To that end he became very devoted to Konoha upon its foundation, as it was the realization of his dream for peaceful childhoods. He wanted the rest of the village to cherish what Konoha represented just as much as he did, encouraging them to regard every villager as part of one large family that should always look out for each other. As Hokage, his job was to protect that family at all costs, even if that cost was his life. This philosophy, known as the "Will of Fire", would become a cornerstone of Konoha teachings for decades after his death. A large part of Hashirama's legacy was his philosophy of the Will of Fire, which became increasingly common amongst Konoha's ninja in the years after his death. Future Hokages, in particular, were expected to fully adopt the philosophy."

"Hashirama was famed as the strongest shinobi of his era, reputed as a God of Shinobi. Hashirama's prowess had yet to be matched, with people regarding his abilities in a fantasy light. He was extremely skilled in everything. The greatest medic ever. The iryo ninjutsu done now-a-days by medics are just an attempt to delay death compared to a guy who could heal many life threatening injuries without hand signs. Even Senju Tsunade whom many regard as the greatest medic do not hold a candle against her grand father. He was also revered for his moukton bloodline which was as beautiful as deadly." and with that Naruto concluded.

Everyone stared at awe at Naruto, especially Iruka, who couldn't think of anything to add to what Naruto explained about Shodaime.

 _Naruto said a lot more than what I would have said_ , Iruka acknowledged while looking at Naruto in astonishment. A few of the guys looked at Naruto jealously, thinking that they could have done better while some of the girls were thinking how smart and handsome he was.

"Thank you Naruto," Iruka complimented reclaiming control of the class again, "That was a most impressive and detailed explanation you gave about Shodaime Hokage. You really do your studies I must admit."

"I have to," Naruto remarked as he started walking back to his desk, "Because he is the one I plan to surpass."

That statement caught everyone's immediate attention, as everyone turned and looked at Naruto as if he was joking. Even his siblings were shocked they knew about his dreams but always thought that their big brother was joking but looking in his eyes it was pretty clear that he was damn serious about this.

"You," Sasuke mocked, causing Naruto to stop where he was and look straight at him, "Of all people intend to surpass Shodaime Hokage, the man who's said to have been the greatest shinobi that ever lived?"

"That's right," Naruto replied with unshaken conviction. Sasuke snorted, "Hn…And what do you intend to surpass him in, Naruto?"

"In just about…everything," Naruto answered with a large smile "Because you see Sasuke, I'm going to push myself to work harder to become the future Hokage of this village some day!"

After saying that, he continued on his way back to his seat with everyone was still staring at him in disbelief. Everyone at that moment saw Naruto in a whole new light.

"Naruto has quite an ambition," one of the girls whispered to another who nodded in agreement, "True, but do you think he can pull such a feat off?"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru retorted.

* * *

 **So this is it I hope you guys like it and as always don't forget to review. If this is your first time then don't forget to click Favourite as well as follow.**

 **The next chapter will see who will be the sensei of Naruto and let me tell you he is a iconic figure in Naruto verse.**

 **Moreover the missions will be totally out of cannon. Menma and Mito will do cannon missions while Naruto and his teams will do something epic of their standards.**

 **So until next time**

 **Vigilante 14**


End file.
